DARK DECEPTIONS
by taiyoukai-kai
Summary: In the acting world, one’s career can be made and destroyed in a second. Dark deceptions thrive and one never knows when it might strike next. No pairing as of yet.
1. Prologue

**Dark Deceptions**

**Author: taiyoukai-kai**

**Comments: My return to the fanfic world fanfic series. The two ongoing ones I had are now on hold. I apologize, but I have lost my muse for them. If you have any ideas that might bring them back to life, email me at Also, you can contact me on MSN at Have fun with this story..**

**Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru should belong to me. Characters © Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Summary: Kagome knew she shouldn't have taken this job, but her Grandfather's medicine doesn't come free. Sesshoumaru and Naraku are both actors competing for a place in acting world, and in a certain person's heart? Sess/Kag/Nak/Kik**

**Dark Deceptions**

**Prologue**

"Can you feel it?" Sesshoumaru Taisho pressed the actress's hand to his chest. "Does this not prove my love?"

Kikyo Takeshi turned away, unwilling to let him see her distress. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"CUT! Takeshi-san. You must feel the part. Let's take a break, I would like a word with you." The director frowned disapprovingly down at the actress.

Kikyo slipped a hand from under Sesshoumaru's and turned away to follow the director. "You're a failure as an actress." Kikyo froze at his quiet words, but no one else had heard, and she merely walked on.

Sesshoumaru watched impassively as the director waved his hands furiously at the erring actress. He didn't change his expression when he noticed the actress respond calmly. That was Kikyo Takeshi's trademark. Her icy emotionless demeanor was ideal for the parts of the icy bitch. However, for this particular part, Kikyo was unfit. He had no idea how the woman had gotten the part.

He ran his hand through his hair, ignoring the squeals of his fans in the cast, he untied his ponytail and let his shoulder length hair down. The straight silky white mass caressed his nape and tapered to a stop between his shoulder blades. Quickly, a bottle of water was thrust into his hands, and he motioned to the director that he would be in his dressing room. The director waved back impatiently and Sesshoumaru walked off the set.

"Ah!" A thin sound of distress warned him, before he suddenly collided with a stack of boxes moving toward him. A short cry sounded from behind the boxes as the stack fell backwards and collapsed around the person behind him. "Oh, not again!" The feminine exclamation was followed by several boxes being shoved aside, and there, inbetween the masses of spilled clothing, and props, a young woman in her late teens or early twenties, Sesshoumaru couldn't tell, sat. Her eyes were shut as she rubbed her back. "That huuurt.."

"Then you should watch where you are going." Sesshoumaru stared grimly down at the disgrace of a girl. She looked up, surprised, and as recognition dawned, so did horror. He stopped himself from nodding in approval. She would do well to fear the consequences of bothering him.

"You…You're Taisho-sama!" She stood up, spilling more boxes to the side. "Oh, Kami help me. I.." She patted her sides for a pen but nothing came up. "Oh, I love your movies. Would you mind giving me your autograph?" She groped around for something to write with, and found a pen in her back pocket. She pulled out a notepad as well, and thrust it at him. "Please?"

He paused, incredulous that she still had the gall to bother him "No." He dismissed her with one icy glance, and walked smoothly around her, toward his dressing room.

"Eeeh…" she laughed self consciously to herself. "I didn't think so." She quickly put her pen and pad back into her pocket and glanced furtively behind him. Taisho-sama. The new actor that was already creating waves of fans in Japan and all over the world. His cool collected demeanor screamed mystery to the females of Japan, and his looks certainly helped. He had a very arrogant, and beautiful face. He was tall, graceful, and always in control. On the screen, he was the epitome of every female's dream. "Taisho-sama.." she whispered to herself and smothered a giggle. She finally had the chance to meet him. She knelt to the floor to start picking up the mess.

Sesshoumaru Taisho was exactly as she imagined. A cold, ruthless, arrogant jerk who was too full of himself. If her friend Sango hadn't wanted his autograph so much, she wouldn't have even bothered to ask. She sighed as she finally got the last box cleaned up and stacked it set it on the top of her load.

"Let me help." A pair of hands pulled the top half of the boxes off the stack. Kagome looked up in surprise. "Onigumo-san!"

Naraku smirked. "Did you really ask Sesshoumaru-kun for his autograph? You never asked for mine…"

Kagome mock frowned, but couldn't help but laugh. "Sango really wanted it, so I told her that if I could, I'd get it for her. And plus, why would I need yours. I have your baby pictures."

Naraku gasped in horror. "Not those!" He grinned with Kagome, and waited as she picked up the last of the boxes. He fell in step with her as she walked to the storage room.

"You know, its probably better if you didn't pay me so much attention…" Kagome opened the door and waited as Naraku went in to set his stack on the floor.

Naraku shrugged as he came out again. "I owe your mother. I promised her I would take care of you."

Kagome blushed. Naraku was the other actor who was rising at a fast pace through the ranks of stardom. Both he and Sesshoumaru wowed the public with their skills and charisma. In this movie he played the rejected lover, that had somehow gotten the girl to love him again. In fact, it wasn't hidden that the two actors detested each other intensely off the set. When they were together on the screen, the two roles they played, played into their animosity. They could freely express their dislike with each other on the screen.

"Eh, but Hojou-kun could do that. You're so busy…"

"Hojou?! That wimpy, girly looking boy who wouldn't leave you alone? I forbid it." Naraku shut the door sharply. Kagome could hardly tell him that he was one to talk about girly looking men. But she had to admit, he certainly wasn't wimpy.

"I have to go home anyways. Grandpa wasn't feeling well today." Naraku nodded, and patted Kagome's shoulder.

"Tell him, I'll come over later with some medicine." He smiled charmingly down at the sweet face that turned up to him. This girl. She had no idea of his feelings toward her. The lustful thoughts that always churned through him. The thoughts of utter possession of her sweet naiveté.

Kagome nodded. "Arigato. I'm sure Grandpa will be very happy!" She sketched a short bow of respect, and waved a goodbye. "Ja ne!"

Naraku waved back, and watched as she ran into the hallway outside of the studio room they were using to film. One day, he would possess her. She was his.

* * *

Kagome slowed her sprint as she approached the door leading outside. "Higurashi! A moment." She turned around and saw a number of the female fans standing in the hallway.

"What?" She backed up as the group advanced on her.

"You spend too much time with Onigumo-sama. Who do you think you are?"

Kagome bumped into the wall, and pressed herself into it. This was exactly why she didn't want to take this job. Naraku's fans were crazy. But her grandfather's medicine wasn't cheap, and this was the best paying job she could get. "I didn't mean…"

"What is the meaning of this?"

The group turned in surprise. "Taisho-sama!" Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway behind the Onigumo Fan Club. "Who gave you permission to loiter in this hallway. I retired here for peace and quiet. Now leave, if you value your lives." The groups scattered, leaving a petrified Kagome behind.

"Eh…"

Sesshoumaru turned to her. "You are still here?"

"Ah!" She grabbed her handbag and escaped as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes after the fleeing girl. Her face disturbed him. It looked like…he frowned and shut his door. It didn't matter to him. He sat down at his table, and picked up the book he had set down. Quickly, he flipped through the pages until he came across a pressed flower, carefully placed inbetween the pages. He picked it out, and held it in his hands…

* * *

Kikyo frowned as she watched the camaraderie between the female staff member, and Naraku. She frowned even harder when he set his hand on her shoulder. The director exclaimed about her lack of attention, and she tore her eyes from the pair to listen to the complaints of the director. Every job she took was like this. She hated acting. She hated having to bow to the dictates of horrible directors and men like him.

"Next time, do as your told, do you hear? We don't pay you so much for you to do nothing."

Kikyo nodded absently, and the director, finally calmed down and left the actress with one last glare. Kikyo automatically looked for Naraku and saw that he was standing alone. Their eyes met, and he lifted a hand in a mocking salute. Turning on his heel, he left for his room.

Damn him. Kikyo though. He had no right to play her like this. They had a deal. She flicked her hair back in an uncharacteristic gesture of anger. And he better damn well live up to his end of it. She stalked away.

* * *

****

Well, this is the beginning of my first fanfic SERIES upon my return to the fanfic world. The pairing was inspired by none other than Profiler120. If you don't know who she is, shame on you. She's only the best IY fanfic writer out there. XD Go check her out. 

**On a different note, I apologize for this story. I haven't improved in my writing at all, and I have no real direction for this. Don't tell me its clichéd, done to death, illogical, or otherwise dissatisfying to you. If you don't like it, don't tell me. I don't care. I will write more anyways. **

**This is my first time writing a fanfic other than Sess/Kag. Only this time its Sess/Kag/Nak/Kik? Hehehe..who knows who will go with who? A more comedic, less tragic fanfic from the Queen of Tragedy. TTTT I can't write I tell you…sigh. **

**I also apologize for the pace of this story. It is a lot faster than my usual pace, since I have no rough draft to improve on. Man..this commentary part is almost as long as the story itself.. >>**

**SUPPORT ME AND REVIEW!! And I'll write more fast.**

**Author: Kai**


	2. Chapter One

**Dark Deceptions**

**Author: taiyoukai-kai**

**Comments: My comments from the previous chapter still holds. But I'd also like to add a thank you to Profiler120. No, I'm not stalking you. XD But your review certainly got this chapter out. After reading it in my email, my earlier decision to just drop this story was changed. I had been having problems with the storyline, unsure of whether I should continue such a clichéd and overdone storyline, but your comments had me cranking out the next chapter from scratch in two hours flat. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru should belong to me. Characters © Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Summary: In the acting world, one's career can be made and destroyed in a second. Betrayal, deception, and evil intent thrive, and one never knows when it might strike next. No pairing as of yet.**

**Dark Deceptions**

**Chapter One**

Kikyo stormed out of the studio. Naraku and his light ways. That fool was never serious. If he didn't get serious soon, Kikyo had no doubt that everything that they had careful and painstakingly put together would come flying apart in a massive "shit hit the fan" affair. And she didn't think her reputation could protect her this time. She brought her scarf farther up her face as a chilling breeze blew the snow laden air against her face.

Sesshoumaru was hers. The day she saw him at the party two years ago, she had known that he had been created to be hers. But he wasn't listening to fate. Damn him. Couldn't he see that they were created for each other? Both of them had past sufferings, and had learned from them by distancing themselves from the rest of the world. The world had its own problems, without adding to theirs.

Even the disdain in the looks he always directed her way had the power to create shivers of delicious heat down her spine. Those cold golden eyes, staring down at her, seeing past all the shields and walls she had erected to protect herself. Those eyes that could see right down to her soul. They were hers. Always and forever. Hers.

So absorbed in her anger, she didn't notice when she missed her bus stop. She bit back a curse, and turned back.

She didn't even have time to register the harsh screech of tires before everything went dark in a flash of pain.

* * *

Kagome breezed into the little corner diner off of Main Street. A tall, pretty girl looked up from the counter and gave a little wave of welcome. Kagome grinned and plopped herself down in front of her. "Sango, you won't believe what happened to me!"

Sango stopped wiping the counter with the towel in her hand and looked up with a slight smile. "Let me guess, you met the man of your dreams, he proposed, and you're set to get married and have tons of little children."

Kagome laughed. "Ew. No." She covered her mouth and looked around. Seeing nobody close enough to eavesdrop, she leaned closer, and whispered in a conspirator voice, "I ran into Sesshoumaru Taisho."

Sango gasped and leaned in too. "No way! Your friend was not lying about working with him?" Kagome shook her head, and grinned. Sango waited. "Well? Spill!"

Kagome gave another laugh. "That's it. Nothing happened. He's so arrogant. Turned his nose up, and walked away. I even asked him for his autograph, and he refused. Outright. With a big fat 'no'." She cocked her head, the smile still playing at her pretty lips. "I really don't see why you like him. He acts well enough, but he has a horrible personality." Kagome gave a mock shiver for effect.

Sango leaned back, and resumed wiping down the counter. "You haven't said anything about him being almost the hottest guy in Japan." Kagome conceded the point gracefully with a nod of her head. "And the most popular at the moment. You're lucky to even get near him." Sango tucked her towel on her waste, and turned to pour Kagome a cup of coffee.

Kagome shrugged at Sango's back. "Naraku-kun is pretty famous too." Kagome propped her head on her hand and looked off dreamily. "Who would have known he would have grown up to be so beautiful."

"And famous." Sango turned back, and set the cup of steaming coffee in front of her best friend.

Kagome looked thoughtful. "Well, I always knew he would succeed. He was always so smart, and sometimes it bothered me the way he could be so ruthless. But he was never cruel to me. I wonder why…"

Sango looked down and flicked Kagome's face with the edge of her towel playfully. "Stop wasting my time. I have work."

Kagome grinned, and finished off the rest of her coffee. "Sorry, sorry." She dug into her pocket, and put down some bills. "That's to cover the conversation." She injected quickly before Sango could comment on it. Sango just smiled, and took the money. "I have to go back to my apartment to clean up. You're coming tonight right? Hojo-kun is bringing a friend, and.." Kagome winked suggestively. "Naraku might be there. Ideal time to ask for an autograph."

Sango laughed again and shooed Kagome out with her hands. "Get out of here before my boss finds out I'm not working. I'll be there."

Kagome dashed out, giving one last wave. As the door shut behind her with a jingle, she pointed herself in the direction of her apartment, and tucked her face into her scarf. The wind was awfully cold today.

She walked slowly home, and only looked up as an ambulance raced past. These snowstorms were creating so many problems for people. She wondered which unfortunate soul had gotten into an accident this time.

* * *

"Hey, Taisho-chan!" Sesshoumaru froze at that annoyingly familiar and deep voice. He turned around, and withered the man with his coldest glare.

Naraku grinned, completely unfazed by the look. "You going home now?"

Sesshoumaru turned away, deliberately dismissing the man. "That, is none of your affair."

Naraku made a sudden buzzing sound. "Wrong! It is." He lengthened his stride until he matched Sesshoumaru's. "I noticed you ran into my little friend, Higurashi, earlier."

Sesshoumaru looked blank as he continued to clean up his space. "I do not know anyone by that name."

Naraku narrowed his eyes behind Sesshoumaru's back. "Be sure you don't in the future. She's off limits." Sesshoumaru met Naraku's eyes in the mirror attached to his trailer desk. Naraku suddenly grinned and patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Have a good one!" And he turned around and walked out the door.

"This Higurashi…" Naraku froze right outside the door, as Sesshoumaru's cool collected voice rang out. "She was the one that ran into me earlier?"

Naraku didn't turn around. "As I said, be sure you don't in the future." And he left.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare at the doorway. Naraku was interested in that klutz? He had thought there was something going on between the lead actress, Kikyo, and Naraku, but perhaps he had been wrong. He turned back, and his eyes fell on the little book sitting on his desk. He couldn't shake the thought that the Higurashi girl resembled…

He shook his thoughts off. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. She was gone. And nothing he did could bring her back. He pulled on his winter coat, tied up his hair again, and walked out of the studio. Before he could take two steps, an ambulance came rushing down the street with its siren on full blast. The snow made people stupid. Just like it had that last time…

* * *

Sesshoumaru had just returned from college, break finally having arrived. He stepped off the train, and looked up apprehensively at the sky. It looked like it was going to snow. "Sesshoumaru-sama!!" He tore his eyes from the grey clouds and it lit on a young woman running full tilt toward him. Her black hair bounced with every step, and a grin wreathed her face and lit it up with happiness. She came to a screeching halt right in front of him. "Sesshoumaru-sama!! You finally came back!!" Sesshoumaru had no time to prepare himself, before she flung herself at him and hugged him tight. "Rin really really missed you!!"

Sesshoumaru gave himself a few moments to enjoy her young embrace, before he gripped her arms firmly, and removed her from him. "Rin, you must behave yourself in public."

Rin tried to look chagrined, but failed miserably. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Then she grinned. "But Rin was just so happy that Sesshoumaru-sama was finally back!" Rin bounced up and down, acting like she was ten instead of sixteen.

Sesshoumaru allowed for a small smile to escape before he hid it, and set a hand on the girl's head. "Has anyone been bothering you since I was gone?"

Rin looked up from under his hand, and gave him a puzzled look. "No one bothered Rin."

Sesshoumaru hid a grimace at her naïveté. He truly spoiled her too much.

"Rin, you idiot! Don't go running off like that!!" Sesshoumaru looked up as a small toad of a man came squawking up.

"Jaken, you are supposed to be watching her." Sesshoumaru leveled a cold look down at his long time servant. Jaken gave a small squeak. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I was trying. The stupid girl is always running off!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes got colder. "That is no excuse." Jaken quailed under his master's eyes. "Yes, my lord." Behind Sesshoumaru, Rin stuck out her tongue at the man, and Jaken fought to control his anger. That stupid girl didn't deserve to be with his master, a man of infinite superiority. He didn't even know what Sesshoumaru's father had been thinking when he married that no good secretary. Nothing good ever came from mingling noble blood with commoners'.

Sesshoumaru picked up his suitcase. "I wish to be home before the weather takes a turn for the worse."

Jaken nodded vehemently. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. Your ride has been waiting." Jaken led the way, ignoring the girl next to Sesshoumaru. As they both followed the servant, Sesshoumaru kept up a running conversation with Rin. Common questions that he always asked came up like always, such as how school went, how were her grades, had she met any new friends. Rin always answered with blatant honesty. Such honesty that Sesshoumaru felt hard-pressed to believe that someone had so little to hide. And if he had it his way, she would never feel the urge to hide anything from him ever.

On the ride home, silence reined in the car, except for Rin's humming. The girl was always so full of energy, unable to sit still. Sesshoumaru looked again at the clouds. He didn't think they would make it.

Half an hour later, his prediction came true and the flurries of snow falling down made road visibility very poor. But he really wanted to be home. He urged Jaken to keep driving, since his house should have only been ten minutes away. Five minutes later, a eighteen wheeler slammed into the side of their limousine, instantly snuffing the only glowing light in his life, and severely injuring Jaken. Miraculously, he had escaped unscathed. As if he hadn't been good enough to kill. Some people called God merciful.

God had been on a warpath that day, bent on punishing his creations on earth.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lifted the collar of his coat higher to block the wind. Indeed. The snow made people stupid…

* * *

Ooookay, part two finished. I really hope all of you enjoyed that. I'm not sure if I made it clear, but Rin was Sesshoumaru's half sister. Full sister to none other than Inuyasha who will be of course making an appearance later. After all. What is an IY fanfic with IY?

Please stay with me, and don't be discouraged by my lack of updates. I'm somewhat noctorious for not writing for weeks, and then writing an entire chapter in two hours without a draft like this chapter. XD

Comments and critique are certainly welcome. Just don't tell me that this story is retarded without a reason. Always, always give a reason.

Argh. I didn't even proofread. ;; Someone remind me next time. I need a beta reader...

Over and Out. Kai.

* * *


End file.
